Atlas Date
by Eienias20
Summary: Having arrived in Atlas, Weiss spends a lot of her days feeling a bit stressed and concerned. So why not spend a day with Yang instead?


_5/25/18_

 _Quick note. I forgot to say this in the Lend A Hand AN but if you've been a reader of mine for sometime you may be familiar with my Xenoblade X fan fiction. If so I made a video on my youtube channel talking about that whole universe if you're interested._

 _Onto this. The idea for this came to me at work. When you're folding dozens and dozens of shirts listening to mind numbing music its good to think of something to distract yourself. What better than possibly fan fic prompts? This whole thing is pretty much just as i thought it up during my shift yesterday. So I woke up and this was the first thing I did this morning. Hope you like it!_

* * *

 **Atlas Date**

Atlas. A kingdom of constant snow and ice, chilly at times, freezing at others. Weiss stared out the window of the lodging that she and the rest of their group had set up in. She still wasn't the happiest to be here even though they had been in the kingdom for a while now.

She knew it was necessary and the world quite literally depended on what they did here but that didn't mean she had to like it. Grin and bear it was her motto even if everyone close to her could tell that's what she was doing.

Tired of sitting around she decided to get herself more used to the kingdom, a quick tour of some spots was in order. Either that or remain in her room bored of the monotony.

Outside she started going through what few places she was familiar with when she heard some yells and strikes. Turning she spotted Yang training alone. Always one to keep herself pumped up.

"Yang."

Stopping midstrike, her teammate looked in her direction and smiled.

"Hey Weiss! What's up?"

"You look exhausted. How long have you been at this?"

Yang shrugged.

"It heats me up. Staves of the cold AND keeps me ready for anything."

"You didn't answer my question."

Yang chuckled as she approached Weiss who noticed a bag near her and a bottle of water. Cold as it could be, keeping hydrated was still a necessity when one spent who knows how long training.

Pulling out her weapon, Weiss formed a small black glyph around the bottle, with a flick of her wrist, it bounced off the glyph towards Yang who caught it with little effort.

"Thanks Weiss!"

"Don't mention it. Now if you'll excuse me."

Weiss turned and started walking off, Yang quickly picking up her bag and following.

"Hey! Where ya going?"

"Around."

"Around where? I thought you didn't like Atlas. Is it smart for the Heiress of the-"

"Former Heiress."

"-Schnee Dust Company to be wandering where she may be recognized?"

Weiss sighed.

"Better than sitting around stewing in my unhappiness regarding our presence here."

Yang frowned only to perk up moments later.

"Then let me tag along! Always better with someone ya trust close by, right?"

Weiss looked to Yang, that familiar wide smile on her face. Weiss couldn't stop herself from smiling back and nodding.

"So Weiss! Where to first?"

Walking through town, Weiss and Yang continued to chat with one another. Despite the fact that Weiss fully expected to feel pressure being back in the Kingdom, with Yang there it was far easier to disregard those feelings.

"Wait. You don't actually know that many places in your own Kingdom?"

Weiss nodded.

"I didn't really get out much. My...father is very controlling."

"Right, yeah. So what? Straight to school then straight back home?"

Weiss sighed.

"Yes. Mostly. Sometimes I could venture out but well...not often. I didn't really have many friends here either. I was too focused on being the perfect student that my father wanted me to be and...well…"

Yang watched as Weiss looked down. Sad.

"Lonely. I take it?"

"Yes. I really did feel like I was the loneliest person...more often than anyone should."

Weiss looked to Yang then came to a stop upon reaching a familiar building.

"Coffee?"

Yang chuckled at Weiss' offer.

"Why not?"

* * *

Inside the pair sat with their hot drinks, each taking a comfortable drink before Weiss spoke.

"I did have...a friend and a few people I liked but…"

Weiss looked to Yang who smiled, patience evident on her face.

"Well...one day I just offhandedly commented to my friend how hard and at times...frustrating it could be to be a Schnee. Expectations and all that...she became quite upset with me."

"Why?"

"Why do you think? I was a Schnee, the richest family in all of Atlas I could have anything I wanted and from her point of view I was complaining about that. How dare I complain about having everything that everyone else wants? I didn't deserve to have all that wealth is what she said…"

Yang shook her head as Weiss continued.

"Most people were only interested in me for a name. That made me bitter and it was one of the reasons I wanted to get away from Atlas. If I went to Atlas Academy that would've just continued...Beacon, far away. It just screamed freedom. You know the rest."

"It really explains why you were pretty...well...rude when we first met."

Weiss shook her head, recalling how...abrasive she was.

"I was still bitter and angry at my life back home. Always feeling the need to prove myself to everyone. Be the best. I took it out on a lot of people who didn't deserve it. Even if Ruby was a dolt and Jaune was ridiculously forward...there were more ways to handle it than...well...what I did."

Yang nodded.

"No use in lamenting what could have been. You've changed amazingly since then. And you're now friends with Jaune and Ruby. Not to mention me. Blake. Ren. Nora. All of us."

Weiss smiled, she liked it. Loved it, really. Having friends. Especially Yang.

* * *

Outside the pair continued their walk around Atlas. Checking out various stores, waving to the occasional stranger. Though Yang did most of that, Weiss trying to avoid direct eye contact in case someone recognized her.

"With any luck, they're all too preoccupied with their own business to worry about yours. Especially in passing."

Weiss sighed.

"Let's hope so."

"Yeah. Anyway, Weiss. I was gonna ask-"

Weiss continued walking as Yang trailed off. When the question never came she turned around.

"Yang? What-"

Yang had come to a complete stop, leaning against a wall she gripped her artificial arm. A pained look on her face as she cursed under her breath.

"Yang!"

Weiss moved to her side.

"Give me...a bit…"

Weiss fell silent and waited. The time they stood there felt far longer than it actually was. But finally, Yang let out a long calming breath and pulled herself off the wall.

"Sorry, Weiss."

"Yang...you...I don't...I don't want to sound so pushy about this but you should talk to someone about this."

"I talk to you."

"Someone qualified Yang."

Yang looked away, she didn't really like the idea of telling a stranger everything about her and what she was going through.

"Yang. You were the one who pushed Blake into taking better care of herself back at Beacon. You were also the one who stopped me when I studied way too hard and helped Ruby with her whole leading thing when she needed it. You take care of everyone so believe me when I say you've got to take care of yourself now."

"I know."

"I know you know Yang...and I really don't want to push you but-"

"You aren't pushing me. You're just telling it like it is."

Weiss sighed.

"Everyone knows don't they?"

"To some extent, I believe so."

Yang frowned, she didn't want to worry them but the times she's had to excuse herself to deal with this phantom pain...no doubt some of them would catch onto her having problems even if they don't exactly know what it is.

"It's not just you Yang."

"Hm?"

Weiss motioned with her hand and the pair continued walking, passing by more structures. A large museum of note that Weiss made sure to consider for a future visit.

"You know what happened to me...right?"

"How could I forget."

"Well it...I still think about it at times and I feel...weak. I feel like a failure."

"Weiss…"

"And Ruby..."

Yang sighed. She'd seen it too. Ruby would be up in the mornings, far too early and she would look exhausted. Yang tried to coax a confession out of Ruby but there was something in Ruby's eyes when Yang pressed her about it that concerned her.

Fear.

"I need to sit down with her and tell her everything. She needs to confront it too.

Weiss couldn't help but smile.

"You're a fantastic sister. You know that right, Yang?"

Grinning, Yang looked to Weiss.

"I try...and for Ruby...I'll do anything."

The pair came to a halt and looked to the sky. Weiss took a deep breath.

"We've all got things to deal with. Fears. This road we're on...there is no end in sight for now. We have to rise up above everything. Remnant is at stake."

"No pressure."

Silently deciding it was time to head back, the pair did so. Stopping by a street vendor for snacks before continuing on.

"Thank you for coming with Yang...truly."

"Don't mention it Weiss. Times like this make me realize you really are the Nice Queen."

Weiss sighed, glancing over to Yang to see that expected goofy grin.

"I suppose I could be called worse things…"

"I'm just bein honest."

Weiss smiled.

"I know."

Approaching their world saving base of operations, the girls slowed their pace, Yang taking a deep breath.

"So...Weiss."

"Yeah?"

"When is our second date?"

Weiss came to a halt. Had she heard that right?

"What?"

"What, what?"

Weiss looked to Yang.

"What did you just ask?"

At this point, Yang wasn't sure what she expected. Weiss didn't sound angry but maybe that was too bold a statement to make. Panic was starting to set in. She definitely misread this.

"I uh. I mean. It's just. You and I. Alone. Talking. We went out for drinks. Confessed stuff...even got food y'know and...and it felt really nice and I thought um...y'know…"

Yang let out a nervous chuckle.

"You thought…"

A date? Weiss was perplexed by the notion. Did Yang...like her? Well she has said as much but in...that way? Her?

"Yang I...really?"

"Yeah. I suppose I could've been less...forward about it but that's never really been my specialty. Sorry."

Weiss tried to find her words but was still...confused about the whole thing.

"Yang. Full confession. Aside from the time at the dance I've never really...been on any sort of...romantic engagement...of any level so I...I mean…"

"Never?"

"I barely had friends. You wouldn't think…"

"Right. Right."

Yang scratched the back of her head.

"I shoulda considered that. My bad. It's just…"

Yang then gestured between them, words unspoken but Weiss could tell what she was implying. It has gone unsaid by either of them till now but Weiss knew full well that there was...something there. From the moment of their reunion in Mistral through to now. Something was there.

Yang sighed.

"I guess I did misread it? Sorry Weiss I just...I mean. I...like? You? Gosh that sounds so dumb. What am I? Five?"

Weiss could feel her cheeks warm up as she giggled.

"Sometimes you definitely act like it."

Weiss looked down at the ground for a few moments before facing Yang again.

"I don't know about considering this a...date...but I...I do like the idea of it…"

"You do?"

Yang sounded so hopeful. It was. Cute.

"I do...and I...definitely am not opposed to doing it again. With you."

A bright smile came to Yang as she pumped her fist.

"Yes! Score! You won't be disappointed Weiss!"

Proud of herself and excited Yang ran a few feet off and cheered. Weiss could only laugh at how ecstatic she was. She took a gamble and it paid off.

"I know you won't disappoint, Yang."

"Did ya say something?"

"Nothing at all. Come. Let's go back."

"Right! I gotta plan for the next time we've got some free time! It's gonna be so great!"

Weiss fell into step next to Yang, keeping her eyes on her dear friend who was positively glowing at this promised future date. Seeing Yang so happy, it warmed Weiss' heart.

She'd let Yang know later that despite her confusion, as soon as she heard her ask for a date, her first instinct was to say yes. As confused by the whole thing as she was...deep down, she knew she wanted it and was excited at what the future may bring.

Yang threw an arm around Weiss and pulled her close. Smiling brightly. Weiss merely rolled her eyes, thought her own smiled remained, a small smile but just as bright.


End file.
